Deep Space (Angkasa Gelap)
by UnnamedHexo
Summary: [Chapter 3] Misi pertama di sistem Endicor tidak berjalan mulus. Ochobot, Fang dan Boboiboy terjebak di planet Amusphere atau Amus 3. Mereka sedang meneliti tentang Urilithium untuk menghentikan reaksi dari Urilithium yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh planet. Mereka juga bertemu dengan karakter dari Nisekoi dan SAO, serta rahasia dibalik Ochobot. /RnR Please/
1. Chapter 1

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta.

Star Trek Starship name © Paramount

!Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, Ceritanya mereka sudah dewasa, I don't care.

Written by UnnamedHexo a.k.a Windows 7 Ultimate a.k.a Kent Lavis.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **STARBASE 01.**

"Ya, bagaimana? Bagus kan pesawatku ini?"

"Ya bagus. Hanya saja tidak ada Ciciko tidak menyenangkan."

Semua menoleh, kearah sosok yang telah kita kenal selama ini.

"Sudahlah BoBoiBoy. Ikhlaskan kepergian Ciciko, kan masih ada Fang dan Kaizo." ucap Yaya.

"Betul BoBoiBoy. Kita juga bisa beraksi tanpanya." sahut Ying.

"Kalian tidak ingat ya? Siapa yang membawa kita masuk ke TAPOPS? Siapa yang membuat kita bisa berjalan sejauh ini? Ciciko bukan. Dan jangan lupakan kita berada di tahun yang berbeda di dimensi yang sama."

Ucapan Boboiboy membuat semua tersentak, ucapan Boboiboy memang benar, jika bukan Ciciko siapa lagi yang akan membuat mereka bisa berjalan di Galaxy?

Suasana berubah hening. Fang berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Eh,kalian lihat diluar tuh. Sudah malam, yuk tidur." Ucapan Fang membuat semua orang menatap kearah Fang dengan ekspresi tatapan kesal.

"Hey, luar angkasa memang seperti ini lah! Kau kira ini Bumi?" teriak Ying. Ucapan Ying langsung disahut oleh BoBoiBoy, "Sudah, sudah. Benar kata Fang. Kita harus tidur agar tidak kecapaian."

Ucapan Boboiboy tidak direspond seorangpun. Semua teman-teman BoBoiBoy hanya menuruti perintah BoBoiBoy, kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Boboiboy berjalan ke kamarnya, melepas topinya dan rebahan. Setiap kali Boboiboy hendak tidur, ia selalu terbayang tragedy 4 bulan lalu.

 **Flashback, Boboiboy POV.**

Semua terlihat biasa, hanya ada kegelapan dan kesunyian disini, pikirku. Aku memutuskan ke Anjungan kapal. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kapal yang dikendalikan dengan _Autopilot_ menuju planet selanjutnya. Aku melamun sangat lama, hingga akhirnya ada yang mengagetkanku, ternyata itu Yaya.

"Boboiboy, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur." jawabku singkat.

"Hahahaha, aku juga."

Yaya merapat disamping kiriku, memegang tanganku dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu kiriku. Membuat hatiku yang gundah ini menjadi tenang, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Ying sudah tidur ya?" tanyaku. Yang hanya dijawab Ya oleh Yaya.

"Gopal juga sudah tidur?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya." jawabku singkat.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Fang dan Kaizo?" peranyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Tadi aku sempat menghubunginya, kata Fang ia menuju ke planet yang ia beri nama 'KEPLER-9082'. Katanya sih ada Sfera Kuasa disana. Aku lupa namanya."

"Heh." aku tertawa kecil tanpa tersenyum. Yaya makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." tanyanya polos.

Sejujurnya aku bingung saat ia menanyakan hal itu, aku harus berbohong atau jujur. Jika Berbohong dosa, Jujur akan membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak. Tapi akhirnya aku memilih jujur saja.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin berbohong. Tapia pa boleh buat, daripada membuat diriku sendiri sakit dengan hal ini lebih baik aku jujur saja, dengarkan baik-baik." ucapku padanya. Aku menarik nafas panjang, membuangnya lagi. Aku membuat posisiku dan Yaya _Face to Face_ sebelum berbicara.

"Kuharap kau jangan terlalu mencemaskanku setelah mendengar ini."

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, juga Ciciko dan pesawatnya. Setiap kali aku hendak tidur hatiku dibuat gundah oleh perasaan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan dan darimana perasaan ini datang, tapi itu terasa nyata. Aku…. tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika aku mati, jangan terlalu menangisi aku, oke?" Ucapku, dan setelah menjelaskan semuanya, air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku menatap Yaya, ia juga mulai menangis, dengan cepat ia memelukku, sangat erat.

"Kumohon Boboiboy, jangan pergi.. Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Aku juga Yaya, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku mati. Ingat baik-baik, jika aku mati, jangan terlalu menangisi aku Yaya." balasku.

Aku melepas pelukanku, Yaya mengikuti. "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mati, tapi aku rasa Ciciko beserta pesawat ini tidak akan lama lagi. Kau percaya perasaanku ini Yaya?" aku bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Boboiboy. Kau belum pernah berbohong padaku." balasnya dengan tatapan percaya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabannya. Tapi senyumku hilang ketika radar kapal menunjukkan sesuatu. Sebuah titik hijau yang sangat cepat, dan arahnya menuju kapal Ciciko.

"Apa itu Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Berapa lama benda itu akan sampai disini?" tanyaku pada _Autopilot._

"Lima detik, tuan." ucap _Autopilot._

"Pesawat apa itu?"

" _Unknown ship. Spaceship speed: Warp 4._ " ucap _Autopilot._

"Warp 4?" tanyaku Heran.

Sebelum pertanyaanku terjawab, sebuah pesawat yang besarnya 3 kali pesawat ciciko sudah ada di depan pesawat Ciciko. Aku hanya melihat pesawat yang familiar bagiku, dan tulisan "USS Reliant, NCC-1864".

"Hey, itukan pesawat Reliant dari Star Trek: Wrath of Khan? Apakah Dia mengalami perpindahan waktu?" tanyaku pada Yaya.

"Kurasa, tapi ini tahun 2058." balas Yaya.

"Cepat bangunkan semuanya, kita ada masalah." perintahku.

Yaya hanya mengangguk dan hendak berlari, tapi sebelum ia berlari aku memegang lengannya. Dia berbalik menatapku, aku hanya berkata "Kurasa ini akhir dari Ciciko dan pesawatnya. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, oke?"

Yaya hanya mengangguk, dan ekspresi sedih yang terpampang diwajahnya. "Oke." balasnya sebelum kembali berlari.

Aku hanya diam, dan kembali melihat kearah Reliant.

 **Yaya POV.**

'Aku harus cepat, aku harus cepat.'

Akhirnya aku sampai dikamarku, dan segera membangunkan Ying.

"Ying, bangun. Kita ada masalah." Aku berusaha membangunkan temanku.

"Hmmh… Masalah apa? Musuh lagi?" tanyanya sambil mneggeliat dikasur.

"Ish, bukanlah! Cepat bangunkan Ciciko, aku akan membangunkan Gopal."

Ying yang kaget akan teriakanku sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Adudududuh… Santai kalau membangunkan orang! Sialan kamu, sakit tahu!" crocos Ying.

"Lagian kau tidak cepat bangun! Udah-udah, kau cepat bangunkan Ciciko, Papa Zola, Ochobot dan Motobot, aku akan membangunkan Gopal. Jangan ada pertanyaan lagi!." perintahku. Ying langsung berlari tanpa bertanya lagi.

Aku sendiri langsung berlari kekamar Gopal. Tapi kata-kata Boboiboy masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Benarkah ini akhir dari Ciciko dan pesawatnya?

…

Aku sampai di kamar tempa Gopal, aku melangkah mendekat, berusaha membangunkan si gajah.

"Gopal, bangun."

"Apaan?" tanyanya malas.

"Kita dalam bahaya, cepat ke anjungan kapal."

"Ya, ya." balasnya. Ia berjalan sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

'Untunglah kali ini tidak susah dibangunkan.' pikirku.

Ya, kamilah yang terakhir sampaike anjungan kapal. Dan saat itu semuanya berubah.

IoI

* * *

 **Next or Not?**

 **Review please ._. . Ini rewrite dari serial Undiscovered Space yang sebelumnya banyak dapat kritikan pedas dari orang-orang. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk re-build cerita dan membuat alurnya gampang dicerna meski EYD nya ga ada.**

 **Oh ya, author menyisipkan bumbu Romance kalau mau membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta.

Star Trek Starship name © Paramount & J.J Abrams

!Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, Ceritanya mereka sudah dewasa, Wajib menonton serial Star Trek agar jelas.

Written by UnnamedHexo a.k.a Windows 7 Ultimate a.k.a Kent Lavis.

Enjoy.

* * *

Semua berubah, pesawat Reliant menembakkan _Phrases Canon*_ , terus menerus hingga bagian depan pesawat Ciciko hancur, lalu ada tulisan "Transmission Receipt, waiting request."

 _*NB: Sejenis senjata laser. Read in .org, search "Phasers"_

Ciciko menerima transmisi video, dan yang terlihat di Video itu bukanlah Khan Noor Singh dari Star Trek, melainkan orang lain yang tidak dikenal.

"Hello, Kapten Ciciko."

"Siapa dan darimana kamu? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Jelas aku tahu, aku dari masa depan. Aku melihat engkau sudah menyelamatkan banyak sfera kuasa dan mengalahkan banyak pemburu Sfera Kuasa, dan kau hampir membunuhku." Jawabnya.

Ciciko menjawab dengan nada heran, "Membunuhmu? Aku bahkan belum bertemu kau!"

"Hahaha, kau tidak mendengar? Aku dari masa depan dan aku menceritakan apa yang telah kau selesaikan di masa depan. Aku saat ini mengalami perpindahan waktu, saat menyadarinya aku mulai mencarimu agar kau bisa kuhancurkan!"

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Ciciko?" tanya Yaya.

"Di masaku, dia hampir saja membunuhku dan membuat semua orang tersayangku mati! Aku mulai mencari pesawat, mencarimu Ciciko dan akhirnya kutemukan kau dalam masa lampau ini. Kau akan mudah kuhancurkan!" ucapnya dengan nada Jahat.

"Atau kau ingin negoisasi? Kau berikan seluruh teman-teman superheromu itu dan kau tidak akan kuserang, bagaimana?"

Ciciko tersentak, ia berbalik menatap teman-teman superheronya yang juga kaget, ia melihat kearah Boboiboy, Boboiboy memberi isyarat dengan menggelengkan kepala. Ciciko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan teman-temanku!"

Orang di Reliant tertawa, "Baiklah baiklah, terima ini!"

-TRANSMISSION TERMINATED-

U.S.S Reliant kembali menembakkan _Phsare Cannon_ serta _Photon Torpedo_. Kapal Ciciko yang sudah dilumpuhkan ditembak bertubi-tubi. pesawat Ciciko bergetar, bunyi alarm dimana-mana dan diperparah dengan adanya ledakan pada bagian mesin.

"Pesawat ini akan meledak dalam 10 menit, kalian harus pergi. Ini perintah!"

"Ada _shuttlecraft_ dibagian mesin, cepat naik, ini perintah!"

Semua kaget, apakah Ciciko tidak akan ikut naik bersama mereka?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Ciciko?" tanya Yaya cemas. Semua menganggukan kepala.

"Tidak ada waktu, jika aku tidak melawan maka kalian tidak akan selamat. Kita berpisah disini." Ciciko menutup pintu anjungan kapal, membiarkan dirinya sendiri terperangkap. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menuruti perintah Ciciko, menaiki _shuttlecraft_. Mereka berlari melewati lorong-lorong kapal, berusaha menghindar dari ledakan kecil atau api.

Mereka sampai diruangan mesin. Mereka bisa melihat betapa hancurnya pesawat ini, bagian inti mesin sudah meledak, dan semua berantakan. Mereka berhasil menemukan _shuttlecraft_ yang hampir menabrak dinding. Mereka menaiki pesawat _shuttlecraft_ , membuka gerbang dan keluar. Mereka bisa melihat pesawat Ciciko ditembak oleh Reliant.

Boboiboy lah yang mengemudikan _shuttlecraft_. Semua melihat ke kapal Ciciko yang ditembak oleh Reliant. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, semua system kapal Ciciko mati dan Ciciko melajukan pesawatnya. Ia hendak menabrakkan pesawatnya dengan Reliant.

Boboiboy segera mengirim transmisi suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya ini caranya agar kalian selamat."

"Kumohon jangan." ucap Boboiboy.

" _This is only way to survive_ "

"Kalian tidak akan lolos jika kau tidak melawan mereka."

Boboiboy sebenarnya ingin membantu Ciciko, tapi apa daya pesawat Reliant lebih kuat dan Ciciko ingin bunuh diri demi menyelamatkan mereka. Peringatan _Impact_ sudah berkali-kali bunyi di pesawat Ciciko.

"Boboiboy, bisa dengar aku? Aku senang kalian bisa membantuku."

"Jagalah TAPOPS Base."

Pesawat Ciciko bertabrakan dengan Reliant, menyebabkan ledakan yang besar. Boboiboy dan yang lain termasuk Ochobot melihat kebelakang tempat pesawat Ciciko hancur.

"Yah, kita akan menemui Fang." Ucap Boboiboy, menambah kecepatan _shuttlecraft_.

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang, "Kau bisa teleport sekarang, Ochobot?"

"Tenagaku masih lemah."

Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas, "Huh, Setidaknya kita akan mencari planet untuk bermalam atau menghubungi Fang untuk meminta bantuan."

Boboiboy menghubungkan _shuttlecraft_ dengan kapal kaizo.

 _Shuttlecraft 01 to Kaizo's Spaceships Frequency Connecting…._

 _Connect Successfully, audio range_

 _Open Channel….. Channel opened_

 **BoBoiBoy POV – Just to remind you**

"Fang, Fang? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, ya aku mendengarmu, ada apa?"

"Aku terjebak di koordinat ini, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Terjebak, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan yang penting jemput aku sekarang!"

"Baik."

Baru saja satu menit, pesawat Kaizo sudah ada didepan _shuttlecraft_ yang kami naiki, aku tidak merasakan apapun dan dalam sekejap mata aku sudah ada di dek utama Kapal Kaizo.

"Bagaimana? Hebatkan teknologi baruku?" tanya Fang, sedangkan aku sendiri masih kebingungan.

"Itu namanya _transporter / tractor beam_ dapat men-transport barang maupun orang dalam jarak efisiensi 100.000 kilometer."

"Sudahlah fang, nah kalian semua duduk, ada banyak tempat disini, kalian boleh memilih salah satu computer canggih kami. Kita akan menuju ke planet selanjutnya, Warp 1."

Sebelum aku bertanya pesawat luar angkasa ini sudah melaju dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dari cahaya. Dan katanya ia punya perisai aktif. Tapi terserahlah, aku duduk saja dan memperhatikan computer yang menampilkan data statistic seluruh kapal.

Aku melirik Fang, aku merasakan ada perbedaan yang ada pada dirinya meski kelihatannya sedikit, tiba-tiba ia melihatku dan sontak aku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eh, aku lupa membuatkan kalian minum, kubuatkan teh dulu."

Aku berdiri, "Biar kubuatkan saja". Fang berbalik badan menghadap Kaizo, "Biarkan dia saja."

Fang langsung duduk kembali di kursinya, sedangkan aku membuatkan 'mereka' semua teh, aku bersusaha agar tidak terlihat, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakuku ya. Itu adalah obat tidur yang kusimpan sudah sedikit lama, setidaknya baru satu bulan. Dengan diam-diam aku memasukkan obat itu kedalam semua cangkir kecuali milikku, mencampur sedikit gula dan mengaduk hingga tak terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali. Aku mengangkat nampan dan memberikan teman-temanku teh yang kubuat, termasuk Kaizo dan Fang. Mereka langsung meminumnya, aku juga ikut minum karena aku jelas tidak menaburkan obat sialan itu ke cangkirku sendiri.

Aku meliahat mereka sudah mulai mengantuk dan tertidur diposisi mereka, termasuk Kaizo yang akhirnya tidur terlelap di kursi kapten yang jelas menghilangkan _image_ nya sebagai Kapten yang tegas. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah Flashdisk dari saku belakang celanaku, menancapkannya di _Port_ USB komputer, dan mencoba mengakses komputer utama, ya akhirnya berhasil. Aku men- _download_ semua data, termasuk _captain log_ atau catatan kapten yang kulihat baru ditambahkan kemarin. Aku menunggu dengan cemas sambil melihat sekeliling memastikan ada yang bangun atau tidak.

Aku merasa sangat lega bagaikan sudah di surga setelah melihat tulisan "Download Successful!" Aku mulai mengakses _captain log_ dengan _parameter/query_ Warp, Shield, Machines, Upgrade, dan... Fang.

Computer ini menunjukkan hasil pencariannya:

#Warp: Found 1  
#Shields: Found 1

#Machines: Found 0

#Upgrades; Found 0

#Fang: 1

Aku mencoba membuka satu-persatu dengan urut, dimulai dari **Warp.**

 _Captain Log, supplemental_

 _Stardate 2058.09 Aku mencoba menggunakan captain log untuk pertama kalinya. Kami sedang berada di Utopia San Fransisco Fleet Yards, mengembangkan_ Warp _dan_ Force Field _. Percobaan kami berhasil dan kami baru mengembangkan Warp 1, untuk alasan keamanan aku tidak mengembangkan lebih jauh karena bahan pesawat yang tidak cukup memadai untuk menahan kecepatan lebih dari Warp 1._

Auto-select, **Shields.**

 _Captain Log, supplemental_

 _Stardate 2058.09 , masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku mengembangkan Force Field atau Perisai mengingat bahaya luar angkasa seperti meteor, komet atau kapal luar angkasa alien yang bisa saja menyerang kami. Kaizo Out_

Auto-select, the last, **Fang.**

 _Captain Log, supplemental_

 _Stardate 2058.10 , aku dan Fang berada di sebuah planet yang hampir mati untuk melakukan penelitian. Penelitian kami berjalan baik, tapi aku kehilangan Fang tepat saat itu. Saat aku lengah mengawasinya, semua sudah terjadi. Fang menghilang, sensorku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan meski yang sangat lemah sekalipun, sehingga aku beranggapan bahwa Fang sudah mati. Dengan perasaan sedih itulah aku bekerja keras membuat robot dengan otak yang sangat-sangat cerdas, dan ku buat ia sangat mirip degan Fang agar bisa menghilangkan kemarahan dan kesedihanku saat kehilangan Fang. Aku menyimpan Coordinat planet ini untuk mengenang Fang._

 _Rest in Peace, my beloved Fang. Kaizo Out._

-TRANSMISSION END-

 _No more search query._

Aku kaget melihat semua ini, Fang mati? Pantas saja aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat dalam perasaanku. Dia terasa, sedikit kaku, atau mungkin sangat. Dia masih menunjukkan sika dinginnya tapi kurasa terlalu dingin untuk situasi sekarang. Tapi, Robot bisa minum air dan terkena efek obat itu? Apakah bisa? bukankah bisa rusak, atau Kaizo sudah mengembangkan tekologi baru? Ah sudahlah, ku harus membangunkan mereka dengan penawar yang sudah kubuat jauh-jauh hari.

Aku dengan perlahan meneteskan penawar ini dari mulut satu ke mulut lain, akhirnya mereka bangun.

Mereka semua mengucapkan "Ada apa?!" secara bergantian.

Tetapi Kaizo yang baru tersadar bahwa ia telah tertidur dan mengucapkan kaata itu dengan tidak elit nya, maka ia berusaha memperjelas suasana dan mengembalikan _image_ -nya. "Baiklah, semua kembali tenang dan duduk, kita masih dalam perjalanan."

Suasana memang sempat kembali jernih, tapi hanya 5 detik, setelah itu Fang angkat bicara. "Kapten, aku mendeteksi ada kerusakan di _Warp Core Engine,_ kita masih bisa menahannya selama 3 jam."

Kaizo marah mendengarnya, "Atur kecepatan di _Warp 2!_ Sekarang!"

Fang gelagapan, "B-baiklah Kapten."

Fang mengatur pesawat di kecepatan _Warp 2_ , yang jelas itu adalah kecepatan yang sangat berbahaya.

 _*Rumus Warp adalah Warp =_ _3 kecepatan cahaya. Atau bsa baca di Wikipedia._

Kami semua merasakan getaran yang hebat di dalam pesawat, tapi tetap saja Kaizo tidak ingin menghentikan Warp 2 nya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Kaizo bisa tiba-tiba marah, mungkin ia malu imagenya terhapus? Hahaha, lucu sekali.

Pesawat kembali tenang, Fang kembali meaporkan sesuatu yang tidak baik, "Kapten, aku mendekteksi kerusakan parah di _Warp Core Engine_ , dan kita juga menciptakan sebuah pusara temporal. Aku khawatir kapten."

Sebelum semua terjawab oleh Kaizo, pesawat ini kembali bergetar, terperangkap dalam pusaran temporal. "Kita tidak bisa lepas dari ini."

"Tahan Fang, biarkan kita masuk, karena kita tidak bisa keluar."

Dan pusaran temporal hilang bersama kapal Kaizo, lalu kami muncul, masih tetap diluar angkasa, hanya saja waktunya yang berbeda. "Komputer, tahun berapa sekarang?"

" _Stardate 2258, detected one near building... Starbase 01, 200 kilometers from your location. Estimated time to reach destination is 5 minutes."_

"T-tahun 2258? Starbase? Kita berada di masa _Star Trek_ " ucapku tak percaya.

"Komputer, arahkan destinasi ke Starbase 01, secepat mungkin. Impulse penuh!" perintah Kaizo.

Pesawat Kaizo ini sudah tidak dapat melakukan Warp lagi karena Inti Warpnya sudah rusak. Kami mulai memasuki Starbase 01, ukurannya sangat besar*. Dan dikelilingi 6 _spacedock_ serta kapal-kapal yang ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang dibandinkan kapal Kaizo sendiri.

 _*Star Trek (2009) J.J Abrams = Minute 38:45_

"Lihatlah semua kapal-kapal itu, sangat besar. Dan juga ini adalah hari dimana USS Enterprise NCC-1701 diluncurkan, tapi dimana ia?" Aku mencari-cari dimana USS Enterprise, dan aku melihatnya, tapi kenapa ada dua? Bukankah Starfleet pada tahun ini hanya memproduksi satu? "Lihat! ada dua Enterprise!"

Semua nya ikut melihat, "Ya, kau benar." ucap Yaya

"Bawa kita masuk Fang, beri transmisi suara bahwa kita bukanlah seorang musuh."

"Kita diizinkan masuk kapten." lapor Fang. Kaizo 'memakirkan' pesawatnya di _spacedock_ starfleet 01. Kami masuk kedalam spacedock tersebut, ukurannya bisa dibilang sangat besar. Kami ditemui oleh Laksamana Hayes, pemimpim Starbase 01.

"Ah hah, Good morning gentleman, how are you today? From another world or another planets?"

Kami sedikit kebingungan dengan bahasa Inggris itu, hingga akhirnya dijawab oleh Fang sendiri. "Ah yes, we good, we from another century."

"Another century, you serious?"

"Yes of course, we from years 2058.09."

 _*Laksamana Hayes menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang ku translatekan ke Indonesia Nama Hayes kuambil dari Star Trek: First Contact.._

"Wow, itu suatu yang hebat, bleh ku periksa kapalmu?" tanya Hayes. "Tentu saja, hanya saja berhati-hatilah karena _Warp Core Engine_ sudah rusak parah." ungkap Kaizo.

"Kami hanya melakukan scan."

Kami diarahkan menuju ke tempat dimana ada banyak orang dan komputer canggih, tempat pengaturan spacedock. "Scan pesawat itu." perintah Hayes.

 **Data Scan Report**

Status of ship : Damaged

Speed : Impulse Power 0.546 light speed

: Cruising Speed Warp 1

: Maximum Speed Warp 2 in 6 hours.

Crew : 6

Transporter : Yes

Shuttlecraft : Yes

ALERT: WARP CORE IS GOING CRITICAL.

"Buang pesawat itu, dan ledakkan." perintah Hayes.

Aku melihat kapal Kaizo dihancurkan begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Dan ia berbicara lagi, "I'm sorry, Kapalmu akan meledak jika tidak kubuang, kau ingin kita semua mati? Tentu tidak. Oh ya, kami memproduksi dua kapal _flagship_ terbaru kami, USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and NCC-1702, kelas _Constitution._ Mungkin kau ingin memilikinya?"

Kami semua tersentak kaget, benarkah? Diberikan begitu saja?

"Baiklah, siapa kaptennya?" tanya Hayes. Kaizo mengangkat tangan, "Aku, ini _first officer_ ku." samblik menunjuk ke arah Fang.

"Baiklah, kalian akan menempati NCC-1701, dan ini adalah kapten dan perwira utama dari NCC-1702" langsung saja datang dua orang, namanya James T Kirk dan Spock.

Kami berkenalan dengan mereka, dan Laksamana Hayes mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat. Kami semua diberikan kamar istirahat sebelum menggunakan Enterprise itu.

 **FLASBACK OFF**

* * *

 **LAST EPISODE...**

 _"Hey, luar angkasa memang seperti ini lah! Kau kira ini Bumi?" teriak Ying. Ucapan Ying langsung disahut oleh BoBoiBoy, "Sudah, sudah. Benar kata Fang. Kita harus tidur agar tidak kecapaian."_

 _Ucapan Boboiboy tidak direspond seorangpun. Semua teman-teman BoBoiBoy hanya menuruti perintah BoBoiBoy, kembali ke kamar masing-masing._

 _Boboiboy berjalan ke kamarnya, melepas topinya dan rebahan. Setiap kali Boboiboy hendak tidur, ia selalu terbayang tragedy 4 bulan lalu._

 **NEW Chapter 2 Prolog – Boboiboy POV Off**

Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetap tidak ada hasil. Padahal jam sudah penunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Apa yang aku lakukan? – pikir Boboiboy.

* * *

 **Please give your Review, don't be dark reader. Support the writer's by Review-ing.**

 **FanFic ini kenapa buatnya lama? Author masih punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan, juga harus datang ke acara teman-teman saya. Maaf kalau rada jelek atau ga nyambung, saya sendiri juga bingung harus menulis apa.**


	3. Amusphere

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta.

Star Trek Starship name © Paramount & J.J Abrams

!Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, Ceritanya mereka sudah dewasa, Wajib menonton serial Star Trek agar jelas (Very Recommendedly J.J Abrams Star Trek & Gene Roddenbery Star Trek)

Written by UnnamedHexo a.k.a Windows 7 Ultimate a.k.a Kent Lavis.

Enjoy.

* * *

!Warning! (2): Khusus chapter ini dan selanjutnya entah berapa, aka nada sedikit Crossover dengan Anime lain (Nisekoi and Sword Art Online) [Bukan semata-mata Karena author suka, author kehabsan Plot saja]

 **Chapter 2 – First Planet [BoBoiBoy POV]**

Sudah saja jam 3 pagi, aku tidak dapat tidur. Aku sudah 4 bulan berada di Starbase 01 menjalani latihan, sedangkan Kapten James T Kirk sudah berangkat bersama Enterprise-2 untuk mulai men-explore galaxy. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mencuci muka dan membuka computer, melihat-lihat _mission briefing_.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi, lalu keluar kamar. Aku menemukan teman-temannku sudah berada diluar juga. "Apa apa ini?"

"Oh, Kita dipanggil Laksamana Hayes untuk menerima tugas pertama kita." Jawab Fang.

"Oh." Jawabku datar.

Kami semua berjalan menuju ke ruangan Hayes, untuk menerima misi pertama kami. Semua memang berbeda disini, hanya satu yang sama, yakni Kaizo tetap menjadi kapten.

"Oh itu kalian, ini tugas kalian. Tidak ada _Prime Directive*_ hanya menjelajah apa saja yang kalian suka." jelas Hayes.

 _*Prime Directive: Tujuan Utama/Perintah Utama_

"Kru-mu sudah didalam kapal, siap berangkat!"

Kami semua meninggalkan Hayes, semua terlihat senang dengan tugas baru ini. Hanya aku yang merasa tidak senang disini. Fang mengobrol dengan Ying tentang hebatnya teknologi ini, Yaya dan Gopal membicarakan bagaimana serunya menjelajah luar angkasa, Kaizo diam demi image-nya itu. Hanya aku dan Ochobot yang tidak membicarakan tentang luar angkasa,.

 **Author Says.**

Ochobot, mungkin tentang dialah yang belum kuceritakan pada kalian sejak chapter pertama dari cerita ini. Dia,, dia memang sudah mulai jadi pendiam sejak kejadian itu. Tapi aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian bahwa Ochobot bukanlah seperti yang kalian kira, seperti robot bulat yang menyamar jadi bola football. Ia seorang manusia yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa, bukan. Maksudku kecerdasan buatan.

Kecerdasan buatan? Apakah tidak bercanda? Ya, sama sekali tidak. Kecerdasan buatan yang ditanam dalam otak manusia memang nyata disini -maksudku cerita ini-. Ia bisa mengakses database skala besarnya yang memuat berbagai informasi, jadi pekerjaan kami akan tambah ringan dengan adanya Ochobot, beberapa tekniknya yang kusukai adalah saat membaca buku. Ia hanya membalik halaman buku dengan cepat sambil melihat lalu dapat mengucapkan semua isinya dengan tepat tanpa melihat lagi, yang kedua adalah kemampuannya berjudi. Kemungkinan kemenangan ochobot dalam permainan judi apapun adaah 78%, apalagi kalau bermain Poker, BlackJack atau Catur.

Be the way, tidak ada hal2 seperti itu kan di Abad ke 22? Tidak ada kecuali kau melihat Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Royale Season 2 Episode 12, Buatan Gene Roddenbery, hal ini mungkin akan ku angkat di chapter selanjutnya.

Oh ya, author lupa, author ingin kalian membayangkan Ochobot sebagai manusia dengan kepintaran buatan dengan bayangan kalian sendiri, Karena bayangan tiap orang it berbeda.

 **Back to Normal** **P.O.V**

Yah, kami sudah berada di Anjungan Enterprise, sangat besar memang. Kaizo duduk di kusi kaptennya, Fang di bagian First Officer, Aku dan Ochobot di bagian _Helm_ atau kendali. Aku tidak tau diama Yaya dan Gopal. Mungkin dibagian _Engineering Section,_ lalu Ying? Dia ada di anjungan bersama 'kami', _Communication._

"Buka saluran ke seluruh kapal."

" _Channel open sir."_ Respon Ying.

"Perhatian, ini kapten baru kalian, kapten Kaizo. Kita akan melakukan penjelajahan luar angkasa seperti yang kalian tau. Kaizo Out."

"Nyalakan Impulse power, arahkan tujuan ke Endicor system."

"Endicor system kapten. Semua milikmu." Kata Boboiboy.

"Engage."

"Warp 8, 10 menit lagi kita sampai di Endicor system."

"Okay."

"AKu ada di ruanganku, Fang, kau yang mengontrol sekarang."

"Aye, Kaizo."

Fang berjalan menuju tempat duduk kapten, dan posisi First officer Fang digantikan oleh orang lain, standar Starfleet.

Tanpa ada yang tau, Kaizo membuat _Personal Captain Log,_ yang hanya bisa di akses olehnya sendiri.

 _Captain Personal Log, StarDate 2258.09_

 _Kami dalam perjalanan menuju Endicor system, bagaimana aku tau namanya? Sudah ada banyak catatan dalan Database Starfleet, dan itu merupakan system yang lumayan jauh, tapi hanya sekitar 3 tahun cahaya ada pangkalan StarBase, itulah pemberhentian kami selanjutnya steelah meneliti semua system Endicor, semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh dalam penelitian pertama Enterprise. Kaizo Out._

"Fang, maksudku Commander, 5 menit lagi."

"Full stop."

"Semua mesin berhenti." Lapor Ochobot.

Hanya sekitar 300.000 km dari Bintang Endicor, yang kami lihat bukalah kententraman, tapi kehancuran. Hampir semua planet mengalami Gempa dalam skala hebat juga semua gunungnya mengeluarkan lava.

Fang mengubungi Kaizo lewat sebuah device, "Kapten, kau harus ke anjungan sekarang."

" _I'm on my way"_

"Ah, Commander, Sensor menunjukkan, ada satu planet bernama Amusphere, planet kelas M memiliki 327 juta penduduk, manusia juga Humanoid. Planet inilah yang sama sekali tidak ,emumjukkan terjadinya Gempa atau bencana lainnya." Lapor Ochobot.

"Amusphere? Nama yang aneh, apa lagi yang bisa kau identifikasi?" tanya Fang.

"Planet ini memiliti struktur maupun texture yang berbeda, seperti bentuk 2D, jika kau tau apa ya.~, ah Anime, seperti itulah bentuknya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Seratus persen yakin" jawab Ochobot.

"Arahkan ke Orbit Amusphere."

"Kirim tim, Fang, Ochobot dan kau Boboiboy. Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa menghentikan bencana di planet sekitar." Kata Kaizo.

"Aye captain!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang Transporter 1, memasuki ruangan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ada beberapa masalah dengan akses point." Kata Chief O'Brien.

"Phasers siap."

"Langsung transport jika sudah siap." Kata Fang.

"Aku percaya kita mendapatkannya sekarang." ujar O'Brien.

"Kau punya lampu hijau Komander."

" _Energize"_ perintah Fang.

O'Brien mengaktifkan Transporter, dan mereka sudah berada di planet Amusphere sekarang. Tepat di kota, banyak orang berlalu Lalang, benar apa kata Ochobot, semua yang ada disini 2D seperti Anime, tapi bentuh tubuh kami tetap seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Tricorder menunjukkan adanya Life-signs, tidak ada bencana seperti planet lainnya." Ujar Ochobot.

"Ah, tapi aku menemukan bahwa system planet ini tidak di control oleh sebuah pemerintahan, tapi dengan sebuah system yang sangat canggih, tanpa perlunya bantuan manusia. Layaknya dunia virtual."

"Heeh, jika ini dunia virtual, kenapa ada alat virtual yang bisa main kame _VR Full-Dive_? Bahkan katanya ada juga AR, Augma juga." tanya Boboiboy dengan ekspresi herannya.

Ochobot mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi system ini hanya ada dalam pemerintahan dan, masih menggunakan system uang. Yang bagus adalah, uang akan muncul ditangan kita jika kita bisa men-hack server utama. Dan itu seperti transporter, langsung ditangan."

"Wah, teknologi yang hebat ya, bisa memunculkan uang seperti itu." kata BoBoiBoy antusias.

"Biasa saja." sahut Fang dengan muka datarnya.

Ochobot menekan sebuah symbol dibaju Starfleet yang ia kenakan, dapat menghubungi apapun.

"Enterprise, ini Ochobot. Seperti yang engkau lihat, dunia ini layaknya Anime, bentuk tubuh kami tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Lanjutkan dengan perhatian."

" _Aye, Kapten."_

Mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan sekitar, Ochobot membuka menu yang sebelumnya tidak ada, layaknya menu dalam Sword Art Online. "Menu apa itu Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Oh, ini menu data statistik kita. Di planet ini nama, kepribadian, kekuatan menjadi public. Jika kau ingin memperlihatkannya pada orang lain sih. Ada menu item, sebagai tempat kita beli barang, dan Uang yang kumaksud muncul itu akan masuk di menu ini juga nantinya." Ochobot menjelaskan dengan tidak peduli.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Jadi, apakah kau bisa mendapatkan kita uang? Kita hanya memiliki… 1000 Credit disini."

Ochobot tersenyum dengan sinisnya, "Bisa." . Ochobot mengeluarkan tablet kaca yang ia bawa dari Enterprise -dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana Ochobot membawanya, bahkan ia membawa beberapa peralatan medis Enterprise- , mengetikkan sesuatu.

Aku dan Fang mendapatkan notifikasi yang sama, "1.000.000 Credit was added to your account!"

"Hehehe, bagaimana? Ini tidak akan ketahuan kok, lagipula tidak ada Inflasi disini. Semua ditaruh di system pemerintahan, semua harga akan terus update secara _real-time_ jika ada perubahan. Kita juga membeli barang dengan system ini, jadi semua aman."

"Terimakasih ochobot, tapi aku lapar. Kita bisa mempir ke Mall di belakangmu kan?"

Ochobot menengok kebelakang, "Kau benar, aku juga lapar. Bagaimana denganmu Fang?"

"EH, aku? Aku juga lapar." Kata Fang sambal garuh-garuk kepala. Ochobot yang menyadari keanehan pada Fang langsung menyahut, "Hehe, Fang. Kau jangan nakal ya, wajahmu memerah tuh, apa kau tertarik dengan cewek-cewek disini? Nanti Ying bisa marah loh."

Fang menutup mulut Ochobot, "kau kalau berkata seperti itu jangan keras-keras!"

"Iya, iya."

Boboiboy yang sejak tadi menyadari kejadian tersebut bertanya, "Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Aku sudah lapar nih. Ayo masuk."

"Awas kau Ocho! Untung Boboiboy tidak mendengarnya!" . Ochobot hanya tersenyum nakal terhadap Fang.

"Disini bahasanya Kombinasi antara Jepang dan English. Aku ingin makan takoyaki!." Boboiboy langsung melesat begitu saja, disusul oleh Fang, "Aku juga mau."

Ochobot yang diam ditempat memasang ekspresi anehnya, Karena bukannya seorang Commander dan Pilot ( _Helm_ *) harusnya bersikap lebih dewasa? Tapi ia ingat sesuatu tentang ini, ketika, hmm.. Entah beberapa tahun yang lalu hal ini pernah terjadi ketika kami berkunjung ke Jepang, di Bumi lama, bukan Bumi baru ini. Kejadiannya sama persis, tapi mungkin hanya perasaan, pikir Ocho. "Aku mau beli daging aja deh." Kata Ocho sambal berjalan memutar.

Ochobot mencari toko yang menjual daging, dan ia menemukannya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, dan ditanya "Mau pesan apa tuan? Oleh si pelayan.

"Hmm, 2 steak, 2 kentang goreng dan pepsi." Kata Ocho.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu." Kata sang pelayan. Ochobot memandangi sekitar sambal menunggu pesanannyajadi. Yang ia lihat memang struktur 2D layaknya Anime. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah system menu layaknya game, credit virtual, seperti semua serba virtual! Bahkan yang ia dengar ada sebuah hardware bernama Amusphere yang sama dengan nama planet ini yang menggunakan system VR Full-Dive. Layaknya game dalam game. "AARGH!" Ochobot mulai stress sendiri Karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Permisi?"

Ochobot langsung tersadar dari kemarahannya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "EH iya, berapa?" tanya Ocho dengan salah tingkah.

"7.500 Credit."

Ochobot membuka menunya, membayar makanannya. "Terimakasih." Ochobot mengambil nampan makanannya, dan meninggalkan pelayan tersebut. Ochobot kebingungan melihat sekeliling, semua meja sudah penuh, hingga ia berpikir untuk kembali ke tempat ia dan 2 temannya itu berpisah. Ia menemukan meja yang tidak sepenuhnya penuh, mungkin masih muat 3-4 orang. Meja berbentuk Horizontal memanjang.

Ochobot akhirnya menempati meja tersebut, "Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?"

"Boleh kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ochobot memandangi wajahnya, "Eh, kau kan Onodera Kosaki."

"Eh kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya. Ochobot melihat orang-orang dimeja yang ia duduki, mengangkat alis kanannya. "Kau tahu, aku kenal kalian semua."

"Akan kusebutkan satu-satu. Yang perempuan ada Onodera Kosaki, Chitoge Kirisaki, Ruri Miyamoto, Tsugumi dengan julukannya Black Tiger, juga Paula McCoy yang rela pergi jauh untuk mengembalikan Black Tiger. Dan.. oh, Marika Tachibana tidak ada disini."

Ochobot Berdehem.

"Yang laki-laki ada Ichijo Raku yang dibingungkan dengan Janji 10 tahun, liontin. Dan Shu Maiko yang selalu memberikan ide buruk."

Mereka semua memandang Ochobot, "Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

"K-kau tahu masa lalu kami?" tanya Ichijo. "Sudahlah kawan, tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan mengumbar apapun disini, aku hanya orang asing yang datang ke sini." Kata Ochobot.

Tak berapa lama Fang dan Boboiboy datang bergabung. "Perkenalkan, ini teman-temanku, yang pakai Baju orange, um aku tak yakin itu Boboiboy. Dan yang pakai kacamata itu Fang."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Mereka melakukan perbincangan ringan sambal memakan apa yang mereka pesan. Sesekali mereka tertawa, dan mereka melupakan tugasnya dari Enterprise.

"Oh ya, kalian kenal seseorang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto? Salah satu SAO Survivor?" tanya Ochobot.

"Wow, kau memang tau segalanya ya! Aku tahu alamatnya, kukirim lewat _Message_." kata Onodera.

Dan percakapan mereka masih terus….. Berlanjut.

 **-Meanwhile in Enterprise-**

"Kapten, ini George. Sinyal dari _away team_ menghilang begitu saja, kadang muncul dan hilang. Bentuk Atmosfer planet ini berubah, ada sesuatu yang menutupi planet ini dan itu menghalangi Sinyal kita."

"Bisa kau Indentifikasi?" tanya Kaizo. " _Unknown_ , sir."

"Coba semua Frekuensi."

"Tapi itu akan menghasilkan ribuan kemungkinan."

" _Make it so"_

.

Kaizo menghubungi Laboratory Deck, "Dr. Crusher, bagaimana hasil penelitiannya?"

DR Crusher: "Semua baik kapten, kami akan selesai sebentar lagi, tapi kami belum mendapatkan cara agar bisa menghentikan reaksi urilithium."

Kaizo [OVER COM]: "Oke, lanjutkan, kita akan berada di orbit Amus 5."

 _-Connection Terminated-_

"Kapten, kita sudah bisa menghubungi _away team_ sekarang."

"Hubungkan aku dengan mereka."

 **-Back to Amusphere Planet-**

.

.

Ochobot yang sedang berbincang dengan teman2 barunya terganggu Karena ada panggilan dari Enterprise. "Sebentar."

Ochobot menghidupkan _Communicator_ , "Ya, Enterprise?"

Kaizo [From Enterprise] : "Kami sedang dalam penelitian Geologi mengenai planet di system ini, kami akan mengambil sample di Amus 5, kami berharap bisa menyelamatkan planet di system ini dengan tepat waktu. Kami akan mengirimkan Informasi di Tablet Starfleetmu secara real-time. Enterprise meninggalkan orbit Amusphere. Captain out."

"O-okay, captain."

 _-Connection Terminated-_

"Eh, kapten?" tanya Ichijo.

Sontak semua melihat kearah Ochobot, Boboiboy dan Fang mulai berkeringat dingin. Ochobot memberi sinyal pada dua temannya, mereka mengangguk berat. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya, kami adalah anggota dari Starfleet yang sedang mempelajari system Endicor."

"Ada 8 planet disini, planet Amusphere atau Amus 3, yang kalian tinggali sekarang ini adalah planet ketiga, yang posisinya sangat pas dengan bintang jadi planet ini layaknya bumi, BISA DITINGGALI."

"Dari 8 planet tersebut, ada 4 planet, Amus 5, Amus 6, Amus 7 dan Amus 8 yang mengalami Genpa serta meledaknya gunung-gunung yang disebabkan oleh Urilithium. Kami sedang dalam penelitian untuk menangani situasi ini, tapi kami tidak tahu kami bisa tepat waktu atau tidak. Dan, dengan nama apa kalian menyebut planet ini?"

"Kami memanggil planet ini dengan nama yang kausebutkan, Amus 3 atau Amusphere." Ucap Ruri Miyamoto.

"Dengan apa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Ochobot.

"Entah dengan tujuan atau maksud apapun, beberapa dari kami dipaksa masuk ke USS Kelvin, NCC-0514. Kapal tercanggih pertama waktu itu, kami diantar ke planet ini. Dulunya planet ini hanya sebuah planet kosong, tapi kami mengembangkan planet ini dengan cara dan system kami sendiri."

Ruri kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi setelah kami menyelesaikan semua system, bangunan, kami malah terkurung disini, kami tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang kawan, entah apa yang menutupi atmosfer planet ini, dia sering ada tapi kadang hilang. Pemerintahan kami tidak mengadakan space program, dan kami dipaksa menggunakan system layaknya game di planet ini. Hampir semua data statistic menjadi public dan.. Dann."

Kalimat Ruri berhenti sampai disitu, dan kami melihat dia menangis. "Jika tidak kuat melanjutkan tidak apa, semua informasi itu sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian satu hal lagi, bukannya USS Kelvin diserang Romulan dan hancur?"

Fang dan Boboiboy saling melirik satu sama lain, seperti berbicara dalam diam. "Ochobot memang agak keterlaluan."

"Oh, kami tidak tahu soal itu, kami hanya diantar, mengembangkan system dan kami tidak tahu ada kabar apalagi setelah itu." kata Ichijo Raku.

Ochobot sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dengan rasa sedikit menyesal. Tapi ia kembali menatap satu-persatu teman barunya. "Maafkan aku yang telah merepotkan kalian dan menanyakan masalah yang seharusnya sudah lalu, tapi percayalah! Kami akan menyelamatkan semua orang dari planet ini." Ochobot mengucapkannya dengan senyuman 'sepenuh hati'.

.

Boboiboy melihat jam ditangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. "Ochobot, mari kita cari tempat penginapan, sudah jam 8 malam." Ujarnya.

"Oke deh."

Akhirnya mereka semua berdiri, saling mebucapkan terimakasih dan Ochobot membuka menunya, men-gift 25.000 credit ke teman-teman barunya itu. "Kau tidak perlu serepot ini deh ochobot." ucap Ichijo yang hampir menekan tombol "Return"

"Tak apa kawan. Aku boleh meminta nomor hp, atau email, atau apapun yang bisa kuhubungi?"

Dimuali dari Ichijo kemudian teman-temannya yang lain memberikan data eMail, Nomor HP dan Alamat mereka. "Terimakasih."

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat. Tapi Ruri Miyamoto masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Hmm, Ruri? Ada apa? tanya Ochobot.

Ia berlari kearah Ochobot dan memeluknya, "Aku tahu akan ada yang menyelamatkan kami. Terimakasih."

Ochobot merasa tidak enak, tapi ia hanya mengakatan, "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan. Kami masih dalam penelitian soal ini."

Boboiboy dan Fang yang berada 2 langkah dibelakangnya melihat dengan tatapan iri dan saling berbisik, "Kita tidak pernah dipeluk dengan pacar kita sendiri kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah dipeluk oleh Ying."

Akhirnya Ruri melepaskan pelukannya pada Ochobot dan tersenyum, lalu berlari menyusul teman-temannya. "Dasar kau Ochobot, mentang-mentang kau tahu segalanya kau bsa dikerumuni banyak perempuan." kata Fang.

"Bukan begitu, dianya sendiri kok yang meluk aku." balas Ochobot santai sambil memasukkan jari kelingking nya ke hidungnya a.k.a Ngupil.

"Sudahlah, mari kita beli perlengkapan untuk bermalam." Ochobot meninggalkan 2 temannya yang masih dengan tatapan iri.

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, mereka pergi kelantai dua untuk membeli perlengkapan, dari Tas, setelan baju, makanan dan, Ochobot membeli koper. Setidaknya mereka juga beli Sandal dan Sepatu, payung, dan senter.

Dipimpin Ochobot yang sok tau dan diikuti oleh dua orang yang iri, mereka memasuki Taksi yang sudah stand-by. Ochobot membuka pesan yang dikirim Onodera dan menunjukkannya pada sopir taksi.

Fang menyadari bahwa mereka tidak pergi ke hotel, "Kita kerumah orang itu? Apa kau waras? Ini sudah malam , jangan merepotkannya."

Ochobot mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh Fang diam. Fang melihat ada sedikit perbedaan pada Ochobot. Ia sedikit mulai lebih berani, padahal dia dulunya malu bila berbicara dengan wanita atau merepotkan orang lain, tapi _No matter_ -Tidak peduli-.

Setelah sepuluh menit, mereka sampai tujuan. Rumah Kirgaya Kazuto dan adiknya, Sugu. Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki halaman rumah -dan Ochobot yang didepan- Karena ia yang berani berbicara, sedangkan Fang dan Boboiboy dibelakangnya karena mereka sebenarnya sudah mengingatkan Ochobot untuk tidak mengganggu orang.

"Huh, Kenapa kita malah terjebak di planet sialan ini, seharusnya kita mengalami hal yang baik dan indah selama di Starfleet." Boboiboy mulai mengeluh.

"Sudah lah, kau itu selalu saja ngomel, tidak ada bedanya dengan Fang yang bahkan mendapatkan jabatan _Commander,_ bahkan takut untuk berhadapan dengan orang? Bukan laki-laki namanya!"

Ochobot mengetuk pintu. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya menunggu dengan khawatir. Sudah jelas ini merepotkan orang namanya. Dan pintu dibuka, benar, itu Kirigaya Kazuto.

"Oh, siapa dan apa tujuan kalian?"

"Kami hanya akan sedikit bertanya tentangmu."

Kirito mengangkat alis kanannya, "Oke, silahkan masuk."

Mereka dipersilahkan masuk keruang tamu, "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" Kirito langsung pada inti pembicaraan. Ochobot hanya tersenyum miris. Ochobot mengambil tablet Starfleet dari tas yang ia beli barusan, membuka data.

"SAO Survivor, sekolah di sekolah khusus SAO Survivor, dan berpacaran dengan Asuna. Memiliki teman Asada Sinon, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica, Egil, dan adikmu yang bernama Sugu. Yang sempat menyelidiki GGO atas penawaran Kikouka, si Dewan pemerintahan bermata 4, dan sekarang masih bermain di ALO."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyanya. "Karena kupikir kau pintar, apakah kau percaya ini?" tanya Ochobot sambil menunjukkan gambar _real-time_ dari system Endicor. Menunjukkan planet kelima dan Enterprise.

Yang ditanya tertawa sinis, "Untuk apa aku percaya kalian, jika memang tidak ada buktinya? Lagipula kami terperangkap di planet ini, tidak ada yang mau ke planet ini jika memang ada orang diluar sana. Kami juga tidak peduli dengan hancurnya planet-planet itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan sedikit padamu. 4 Planet sedang mengalami bencana Geologis dari reaksi Urilithium (author lupa namanya, kalua salah maklum) yang mengakibatkan Gempa, meski kalau gempa bukan murni dari Urilithium tapi, Urilithium ini mengakibatkan Lava/magma keluar dari dalam mantel bumi. Jika planet kelima itu hancur, serpihan akan mencapai planet ini, kurang lebih 2 hari setelah hancurnya planet itu. Jika serpihan menabrak planet ini, Urilithium akan menyebar dan menghancurkan planet ini."

"Dan yang terpenting, lihat ini." Ochobot memperbesar gambar Enterprise, memperlihatkan "Registry number", NCC-1701. "Kami dari Starfleet."

Kirito mengambil tablet itu dari tangan Ochobot, Fang berbisik pada Ochobot, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kita seperti tidak ada tujuan menanyakan hal itu pada dia, dia hanya ahli di Game saja."

Ochobot: "Dia pintar dalam apa saja. Ini bagian dari negoisasi apakah ia akan ikut Starfleet atau tidak. Kami memerlukan strateginya."

"Tidak, ini tidak nyata! Starfleet itu penghianat!" Kirito membanting tablet itu dimeja.

Ochobot tersenyum sinis melihatnya, ini bagian dari Negoisasi. "Aku tahu, dan semua orang tahu bahwa USS Kelvin mengantar kalian dengan paksa ke planet ini setelah itu dia menghilang. Faktanya, dia diserang oleh Romulan. Kalian dipaksa kesini bukan oleh Starfleet, melainkan pemimpin kalian sendiri."

Boboiboy dan Fang kaget Ochobot bisa mengatakan seperti itu, tapi sebelumnya ia hanya menanyakan sedikit tapi kenapa ia tahu banyak? Tanpa diketahui oleh dua temannya, ia mengembil seluruh data yang berkaitan dengan Kelvin dan Amusphere dari Starfleet.

Kalian ingat saat Ochobot hanya diam saat Kapten dan 'teman' mereka berjalan menuju Enterprise, dia berbicara dengan Kaizo, soal Kirito dan system Endicor. Mereka berdua beranggapan bahwa jika ada Kirito, mereka bisa bertarung dengan apa saja dan menang, karena ia Ahli strategi, karena itulah Ochobot pura-pura tidak tahu padahal ia sudah tahu sebelumnya. Kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki Ochobot lebih baik dari pada Robot Fang yang diciptakan Kaizo sendiri.

* * *

 **Anyone who view this Fanfic please review if you can.**

 **Sekali lagi author ulangi, Author akan menggunakan Crossover di beberapa Anime untuk sementara, bukan semata-mata karena author suka hanya saja author kehabisan Plot cerita. Yang menariknya, Anime yang author gunakan disini ada Sword Art Online dan Nisekoi.**

 **Maaf bila ada Typo (salah penulisan), salah ejaan, ataupun OOC (Out of Character). Dan sekali lagi, tolong Review sebagai support kepada Authornya, hanya saja author tidak memaksa sih, Review jika para reader suka dan sempat.**


End file.
